What They Were
by smallville624
Summary: They didn't know what they were until someone asked.


Author's note: I just felt like I had to write this right after the Warrior episode. I love Chloe and Oliver, so hopefully the writers won't screw them up. Italics are what Clark saw.

* * *

"Okay," Clark said taking a deep breath. "What happened?"

Chloe chuckled at him and took a sip of her coffee. "Nothing, really..." She set her cup down.

"Yeah, it's no biggie," Oliver said as he took the same cup of coffee Chloe was drinking from. Clark's jaw dropped when he saw Oliver drank the same Chloe drank.

"This is what I mean," Clark motioning to the cup of coffee. "Chloe never shares her coffee and now she's sharing with you." Oliver and Chloe had big grins on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Okay, let's stop playing the 'I don't know game'," Clark said with his shoulder all tensed up. "Today, when I came into watchtower wanting the new research you found for me, I saw…."

_Oliver's lips were crushing down on Chloe's lips. His hands were feeling on her back up and down. One of her hands was gripping on his neck to deepen the kiss while the other hand was on his neck. Their bodies were close, too close. His hands were roaming down her back heading for her butt._

_*Ahem* Clark made a sound, but they were so into it, they didn't even notice someone was watching them._

_Chloe pushed her body against him causing him to fall on the couch. Their lips part and Chloe smiled at him and began to straddle him. "You're such a big distraction."_

_"But you like this distraction and so do I." Oliver said as he saw her skirt raised up which reveal her thighs. She began to kiss him on is lips and made it down to his neck while his hands were unbuttoning her blouse. Chloe's kisses was making Oliver want to rip shirt apart. He got up from the couch gripping on Chloe's ass as Chloe was still kissing him. Chloe's leg was wrapped around his body. Then he turned and saw Clark looking at both of them. He let go of Chloe's ass completely leaving her to not hang on and fell on the floor flat on her butt. She looked up at him crazy._

_"What the hell, Oliver!" Chloe shouted. She looked to see what Oliver's attention was on. "Oh." Her face began to redden and she looked down at her unbutton blouse revealing her bra and skin._

_"I'm so sorry," Oliver said. "Here," Oliver offered her his hand to help her get up from the floor._

_"Both of you," Clark said. "In the kitchen after you're done straightening out." Clark headed for the kitchen and poured coffee in a cup. He sat at the table and waited. They got in the kitchen and sat down in across from him._

"What really happened was…" Oliver tried to explain but he couldn't get his words out right.

"It was the night after the whole Warrior Angel situation," Chloe explained. "I came to watchtower because I didn't even want to think about the Talon or Lois. I saw Oliver practicing his target practice and drinking. I thought I could use a drink myself. You know, because of all the weird thing that happened that day."

"She was telling me about how long ago she had fun. I reminded her that she could get her fun anywhere. And that it could be in front of her face," Oliver said looking over at Chloe. He smiled at her. "I wanted her to have fun, so I thought that learning how to shoot arrows might be fun for her. I offered and she accepted."

"Then I took bow and arrow from him. I wasn't sure how to hold it," Chloe said as she Oliver. "So he taught me. His hands straighten out my elbow and his fingers were on mine telling me how to let go of the arrow." She looked back at Clark.

"I told her to listen between the beat and feel it," Oliver reminded her and looked back to Clark.

"And then I let go," Chloe said. "I let all my past go. I let all my insecurities go. The arrow hit bulleyes. I slowly put my arms down and Oliver slowly removed the bow and arrow out of my hands. I turned and looked at him. He tossed his bow and arrow on the couch and stared right back into my eyes."

"There was something that both of us wanted from each other," Oliver said as he looked over at Chloe's hand on the table. "And that's how it happened." He placed his hand on hers and intertwined with hers.

"But that doesn't really explain what you guys were doing twenty minutes ago," Clark said.

"You want details?" Chloe asked. "I'll give you details. Oliver and I ended up making out where all of our clothes was off and-"

"Okay I get it," Clark said not wanting to hear them talk about their sex. "So you guys are together now?"

"Well…" Oliver said not sure what to say because they never talked about it. They never declare what they were. "What are we?" He asked himself.

"Um…" Chloe didn't know what to say either because they never discussed it.

"Well?' Clark asked. "What are you guys?" They were still quiet. "You guys don't know what you guys are?"

"We never really had the time to discuss it or anything. You know, because of the whole 'world saving' thing," Chloe explained.

"That explains why you called Oliver a distraction," Clark muttered.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I was working on the research…until Oliver came in." She glared at Oliver.

"Hey, you distracted me when I was working on the Queen Industry's papers the other day," Oliver snapped back.

"Enough," Clark said. "So what are you guys?" Chloe and Oliver were both silence. They didn't know what to say because they never discussed about it.

"I'd say we're in a relationship," Oliver finally said. They were going to discuss it sooner or later. So why not now?

"What?" Chloe asked with a surprise look on her face. Oliver looked straight in her green eyes.

"We talk, we kiss, we make love, and we even had our first argument today," Oliver said. "That would sum us together as a couple. We're even holding hands." Oliver added as he looked at his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Yeah, but how do you know that we're going to last, Oliver?" She let go of his hand and turned her whole body to look at him. "You're a billionaire playboy. Tons of girls will always be chasing after you. They're prettier and experienced. And I'm… I'm dysfunctional." She got up from her seat and stood there looking at him.

Oliver studied her as she babbled. He got up when she got up. She was sincere and worried that they might not make it. "That night when you came to watchtower, you and I had something. We had a connection. When our lips came crashing down on each other, I knew what I was getting into. And I'm sure that I'm going for the long haul. Me being a playboy, it's in the past and forgotten. You're my future. And the tons of girls, they don't matter because you're the only girl I want to be with." Oliver placed a hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb across from it. "You're the only girl I want to chase and kiss and make love to. You're the only beautiful girl I see." Chloe could feel her body moving in closer to his body."And experience wise? You definitely know how to turn me on." Her arms were already wrapping around his waist and smiled. He put his chin on top of her forehead. "But you are dysfunctional," Oliver said in a playful voice. Chloe looked up at him. "because you're with me."

She playfully slapped his chest. "So we're a couple now?" She asked.

"Yes," Oliver simply answered her and lowered his head down so they could kiss.

Clark smiled at both of them and left them to be alone. They finally knew what they were: a couple.

* * *

Please review! whether you like it or not.


End file.
